


《糖果玫瑰》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.现pa公路文，夹带轻微的转生与奇幻要素2.题文无关3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	《糖果玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现pa公路文，夹带轻微的转生与奇幻要素  
> 2.题文无关  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

PART A

他们相遇在一个雨夜。

浑身湿透的高瘦男人夹着帽子推开附属于加油站的速食店那油腻的大门，在风铃孤伶的声响里对着大厅里寥寥的几人道，“我的车在三公里外的路边抛锚了，油好像也漏光了，这里有没有人可以帮我一下，劳驾。”他的嘴角挂着一个多少有些邪性的笑容。

无人理会，但并不出人意料，南部沙漠的小镇罕有人至，而会在暴雨之夜出行的更是没有几个正常，更何况这突兀闯进的男人除了满身的雨水外多少还带点异国口音，没有激起敌视便已经该算他好运。

事实上，那个男人自己显然也并不对冷遇陌生，因为他在那句话说完之后便径直走向了吧台，全然没有一个等人回应的样子，然而就在他为自己的炸薯条和可乐买好单后，一个坐在餐厅角落里的少年却突然抬头，一边拍着胸脯驱使自己咽下方才大口吞入的食物——早在这男人进来一小时前他就在狂吃一气——一边含混着说道，“你能给我的晚餐付账吗，我帮你。”

男人意外的挑了挑眉。

“当然。”他说。

据那少年的自我介绍，男人快速的整理出了如下情报，男孩名叫路飞，刚过完十九岁生日不久，三代移民，祖上有巴西血统，梦想和目前的职业都是所谓的探险家，主要的经济来源是在路边的加油站打零工和视频网站配给的抽成。

“虽然网上的事都是娜美在帮我管啦，我只要把录好的视屏丢给她就行……”男孩子钻在车子底下说话，时不时伸出被机油沾染成黑色的手捞工具，手艺是顶好的没错，然而心机也完全为零，一顿饭加一间房就能被骗到在雨停之后跑出三公里来给人修车，说单纯是褒奖，说好骗才是实情。

“说起来啊，”路飞从车底下探出头来，够了个不知什么东西又钻回去，“你叫什么呀？”

他倒是还记得问呢。

“罗。”男人说道，声线远比外表听来低沉，南部的天空此时已经出了太阳，公路上焦灼的雨水已经尽数化成蒸腾在空气里的潮湿雾气，不是适合自我介绍优良时机。

“特拉法尔加•罗，”男人补充道，“来自德国，目前正在休假。”

“休假？”

“上个月我还在非洲。”

“哦哦……非洲！！！”

男孩沉默了一下，却又在反应过来自己方才听到了什么之后展现出了巨大的热情，皮猴一样的小鬼从车底下一溜烟钻出半个身子，眼睛在被沾黑的脸上显得晶亮无比，“你从非洲来？！那边怎么样！和电视里拍的一样嘛！我从五岁开始就想骑野牛，还有还有……”

“你等一下。”罗被他吵得头晕，干脆提前截断了话头，“我没去东非。”

“？”

“就是说，你刚刚说的那些，草原啊，裂谷啊，迁徙的野牛啊，都在东非。”

路飞肉眼可见的消沉了一点。

毫无心机，思路大条，只消一眼就能看穿头脑里的全部想法……罗稍稍勾了勾嘴角，“不过你也别忙着失望，东非，迟早也是要去的。”

“这样嘛！”男孩子的双眼一亮，“那我能跟你一起嘛！我是说！你接下来打算去哪！”

猎物上钩的轻易，平白浪费他准备齐全的十八套方案，唯一的好处就是眼下的情形到底和他的预设殊途同归，足够他在平心静气的装完一副微讶的神情并做出回答。

“继续往西北方向走，先去亚利桑那，然后是犹他和爱达荷，最后从俄勒冈回德国。”

“哦哦，要去看鲑鱼河嘛？”

“没准儿，怎么，你看起来很想去。”

“因为听起来很好吃嘛！”男孩说着，又钻回去给罗的车子上好最后两个零件，重又探出头到，“那非洲呢！”

“等我回过德国之后，会提上日程的。”

“欸——”男孩子拖长了声音念了一声，却又很快扬起了灿烂的笑容，他把满是机油的手在裤子上随意抹了两把，便即为轻易的对罗伸出手道，“不过这样也好，那接下来，你就是我的伙伴啦！”

“……”

有那么一个瞬间，罗忽然开始觉得自己可能把一切都想的过于简单。

路飞的行李收拾很快，人又实在过于单纯，以致于等到罗都把车开出了几十公里都还没能对自己已经在半天之内完成了原计划里要靠起码三次偶遇才能完成的第一步拥有实感。闲不住的男孩坐在他的车上，抱着背包扒着着窗户拍个不停，时不时还要伸手过抓着电台的调频钮乱转，逼的罗的思维不得不也跟着在各种情感类节目、问答类节目和本州路况之间来回切换。

“……你能稍微消停一会嘛。”

在第五次被调频的沙哑声响逼到快神经衰弱的罗发出抗议，“最起码把你的快门关了。”

“那样拍出来的照片会难看的啦。”

“高速公路上本来也不能拍好看吧。”

“因为特拉仔不会拍啊。”

少年的回答理直气壮，还很自来熟的给年长的男人安了个崭新的外号，一句话包含三个槽点，光是存在本身都让人满心疲惫，某种危险的直觉驱使他跳过这个话题直接给出命令，“总之给我安静——换电台也不行——”

但路飞只听了他五分钟的话。

五分钟之后的罗无奈的在路边停下车来，扭头看向满脸都写着我很抱歉下次还敢的路飞，叹息着问道，“你就不能找点不发出声音的事做嘛。”

“都被你禁止了啊！”

“那就换点不会影响我开车的！你就不能学学那些沉迷手游的大学生嘛，你是没有耳机嘛？！”

“不，耳机我有，但是在路上当然要看风景，不然算什么探险家嘛！”

“可看风景没有发出声音的必要吧！”

“没有声音的话会很寂寞啊！特拉仔又不跟我聊天！”

“……罗。”

“什么？”

“叫我罗。”

尽管不知道原因，但路飞’特拉仔’的称呼似乎总能唤醒他身上某些奇怪的感受，暧昧不明，苦乐相交，犹如厚重冰面下努力想触碰阳光的游鱼，正一下下的将自己的生命撞上那不可逾越的命运之壁。那感觉可实在称不上好。

“嗯……”路飞皱着眉抽了抽鼻子，突然就昂起头来了句不要，年轻的男孩在这称呼上的执念显然比他在车厢里那些乱七八糟的举动要来的更深，以至于他脸上的拒绝都写的清晰无比，“要是特拉仔想的话，也叫我的绰号不久行了！”

“不是那种问题……”罗有些无奈的按了一下太阳穴，努力把路飞的话语给他带来的奇怪感觉驱出脑海，然而对着路飞的脸他却又很难说出太重的话。罗在强迫自己把这心境归结为愧疚之后转回头，狠狠的踩了一脚油门道，“随你吧。”

“那聊天呢！”

“……也随你。”

他假装没听见路飞嘻嘻的笑声。

尽管有做过完整的打算，但是路飞那颗最为纯净的心脏显然超出了他的所有预期，原本准备好的计划一个没用上不说，还在感情培养的初期就颠倒了他预设好的攻守模式，唯一的优势可能就是这小子看起来并没有对他设防……

罗攥方向盘的手稍稍紧了一紧。

“说起来，”他状若不经意的开口，“你也真是胆大，一上来就敢搭陌生人的车，没听说过么，这年头敢在公路上载背包客的，不是便衣警察，就是电锯杀人魔。”

“因为特拉仔不像坏人嘛。”路飞说着打了个哈切，转手从脚边的纸袋里捞出一个冷掉的汉堡（他们在上路之前买的储备粮之一，路飞专属，罗讨厌面包），“虽然也不像个好人。”

“那你还敢上我的车？”

“嗯啊。”路飞咬着满嘴的汉堡胡乱点头，声音都因为食物变得模糊不清，“伊档拂过吾。”

路飞的笃定换来了罗一个轻微的笑容，男人摇下车窗，意图借着沙漠里的热风吹散车内惹人生厌的面包气息，他并不打算对男孩方才的发言给以任何置评。

连吃东西的时候不要讲话他都不打算说。

而罗的沉默果然换来了路飞的提问，年轻的男孩咽下口中的食物再度发言，“说起来，我还不知道特拉仔是做什么的！”

“不如你猜猜。”

“巫师！”

车子突然在平地上颠簸了一下。

“……我是个医生。”罗平静的说道，强自按下心中骤然腾起的惊涛骇浪，最纯净的心脏本就该同野兽的直觉相伴，而路飞一眼便能看清的明澈眼底显然也藏不了那么深的心机。更何况他眼下的所作所为看起来都是顺势，他根本没必要也不应该因为这人在科学时代的一句胡话就自乱阵脚。

他得保持镇定。

“欸……好普通啊，明明你看起来就很有萨博游戏里那种巫师的感觉嘛……真的不可以是巫师嘛！”

“你活在一个科学的时代，巫术是不存在的。”

“但那不妨碍我希望有嘛。”路飞扁扁嘴，“医生的话，能去那么多国家的嘛！”

“我是自由行医。”

“所以？”

“所以想去哪儿都行，”罗深吸了口气道，“不过固定诊所在德累斯顿，你需要的话我一会把地址给你。”

“好啊好啊，我有个朋友也说将来想开诊所——我可以带他一起去嘛！”

“没问题。”罗勾起嘴角，“第二次去的时候，欢迎你带他。”

虽然，你不会有第二次机会。

他又踩了一脚油门。

PART B

罗是一个巫师。

并非路飞异想天开的梦游式发言，也全然违反罗信誓旦旦的“科学的时代”，炼金术和神秘学在历史上确有其事，狼人与吸血鬼也并非虚无缥缈的传说，中世纪的血腥猎巫史的确杀死了一部分的他们，但是更多的人会活下来，藏匿于人群深处，在谋取一个合法身份的同时，继续他们传承多年的研究。

而特拉法尔加正是其中颇有名望的一支。

作为典型的日耳曼民族，特拉法尔加的家传典籍几乎都由卢恩符文写就，相比需要依托各种炼成阵的大型巫术，特拉法尔加所擅长的领域则呈现明显的两极分化，要么是仿佛魔术一般的街头把戏（普通人靠手快和现代科技也能做到），要么，就是需要长时吟唱的杀伤型巫术。

罗的父母从不研究后者。

不同于其他传统的巫术世家，特拉法尔加其实更适合被称为巫医世家，长久以来他们摒弃了所有伤人的术法，只留下看护祖宅的一个，而其他全部的精力通却投入到救死扶伤当中，用以对抗人类历史上反复滋生又湮灭的痛苦和疾病，鼠疫，霍乱，天花，以及最普通的失聪失明，残肢断臂。

特拉法尔加来者不拒。

但他们并不能在阳光下出行。

在罗的记忆里，他的父母总是在夜间开始救治的工作，因为病人只会在夜晚前来求医，现代的人们对于巫术怀着某种将信将疑的神秘态度，要么一言不发要么问东问西，然而即便如此父母也始终没有放弃那份医生的情怀与职责。

“不要惧怕，”罗的母亲坐在飘窗边上说道，带着幸福的微妙抚摸自己隆起的腹部，那里面睡着他名为拉米的妹妹，“人类的心底总有向善的力量，而所有的恶也都只出自本质的无知，我们没能活在春天已经到来的时代，但是你总会看见那一天。”

他们甚至没有宣讲过日内瓦宣言。

“互相折磨的夜晚总是漫长的，可是不论地球上的人们如何痛苦，太阳也还会照常升起。”

可是这样的理由，告慰不了一个亲见父母死于熊熊烈火的孩童。

那是本该感谢他们的，被他们自生死线上拉回的人放出的火。

无知何以成为杀人的理由？

罗在开车的间隙瞥了路飞一眼，此刻的男孩已经在陷入了饱食之后的安睡，普通人的脸庞在午后的日光下有种令人不满的恬然，而这样的脸孔，罗自十岁以后便再没有见过。

不要怨恨——他的母亲这样说。

可他要如何不怨恨？

那之后的三年是流亡的三年，他如惊弓之鸟一般在流浪中寻求着复仇与庇佑，更不顾一切的抓握着他所能遇到的复仇的力量，他的仇恨是常热常新的黑色火焰，虽不灼热却足够持久，这样的火日夜烧灼着他的心灵，几乎要将他烧成一个灰烬拼成的木偶。

但有人救了他的心。

有人，摘出了自己胸腔里破破烂烂的心脏与他的缝合，用着一命换一命的决绝方式，救了他的心。

阵法就快完成了。

总的来说，罗并没有对路飞说谎，因为他的确在德累斯顿有自己的私人诊所，而地址也和他写给路飞的一致，他也的确才从非洲离开，并且计划着从新墨西哥的公路一路去往俄勒冈。他只是隐瞒了部分的事实。

他在德累斯顿的诊所也是他布下阵法的位置，他去非洲也是为了收集阵法所需要的素材，他花费数年心血编织而成的阵法容不得一丝差错，而最后一件材料却又在他身畔的男孩体内跳动的鲜活。

一颗心脏，一颗独一无二的心脏，一颗这世上最为纯净的心脏，一颗须得经由它的主人亲手献上的饱含爱意的心脏，一颗正在被他引诱骗取，而又毫无防备的心脏。

路飞的心是他阵法最后的药引，唯有通过那颗心他才能真的以命换命，这个男孩将为爱在他的祭坛上死去，而他心脏中涌流的鲜血则将实现这世上从未有巫师完成过的壮举。

他就能唤回死去的魂灵。

他经不起半点行差踏错的可能。

副驾驶的座位里男孩睡的香甜，不曾觉察过他已经给他施加了安睡的魔法，被梦境兜住的少年砸吧着嘴发出模糊的呓语，而罗竖着耳朵听了半晌，才哭笑的不得的听明白这小子根本就是在报菜名。

罗摇摇头，把那些微末的熟悉感晃出脑海，只是低声道，“在这方面，你倒总是天赋异禀。”

总的来说，路飞是一个令人愉快的伙伴，用着“草帽小子”这一ID的男孩是个属皮猴儿的，一天到晚挂着个相机没个安宁，吃得多，睡得少，人又吵闹，唱歌的时候荒腔走板没个调。赶不上汽车旅馆的夜晚罗在道旁停车，刚有那么点睡意就瞧见路飞已经在车外点上了篝火。男孩子记不清他们前往的方向，却记得清他们车上的储备食粮，这会儿趁着罗不小心，别说热可可了，连棉花糖都已经烤出来了。

罗黑着脸下车，又因为畏寒而在身上多裹了一层毛毯，然而训斥的话出口之前就递到眼前的棉花糖可可杯整个堵住，浓厚而馥郁的甜香背后是男孩灿烂的笑脸。

而头顶，是望不到尽头的星月。

燃烧的篝火，无人的公路，清冷的长夜和漫无目的的旅途，所有这些都会将人类彷徨的灵魂还原为荒原里游荡的野兽，进而情不自禁的找些什么好让自己拥抱依偎。

这里是感情蔓生的绝地。

他们走访人迹罕至的峡谷群山，在廉价的汽车旅馆里度过突如其来的雨夜，无数次的日出从公路那头照亮睡在汽车后座的人们，太阳的光明恒等的挥洒在每一寸天空。在前座吃饭，在后座假寐，摘掉路飞嘴角的面包碎屑。和仙人掌合影，巧妙的拍出造访了巨人国的视差。为了给充电而不是洗澡住店，购买大量的速食产品，偶尔在对方的镜头里提供一个虚晃的笑容——路飞在视屏里介绍，“这是我新认识的旅伴！虽然看起来不太像好人……特拉仔，来笑一个！”

于是镜头里就留下一个虚焦的影子。

那就是最纯净的心。

路飞的身上有一种难以言喻的透明赤诚，以至于罗所计划好的一切都乱成了理不清楚的线团，理智上他明白他需要骗走路飞的心，然而实际上他却往往在被气到七窍生烟之后采取了本能的行动。路飞是不不会水的混小孩，然而看见溪流的时候却总少不得要下去蹚上一脚，三五不时一跤跌进河里，最后总得罗不顾湿身的风险下水去捞。

这种事情一遍还好，两遍也还能接受，到了七遍就只能说明犯事儿的是个不长记性的死小孩，合该被人拎着耳朵教训，只可惜拎人耳朵这种事实在不符合罗给自己定位的人设，他只能在晚间的篝火边上讲鬼故事。

不同于冒险时的胆大，路飞在真实系的鬼故事面前多少有种质朴的单纯，而罗的医师执也足够糊弄路飞过于耿直的粗大神经，男孩惊愕的脸色在一次次在火堆旁被放大出来，就算是罗也经常被逗得忍俊不禁。

当然，他不笑还好，一笑就坏，因为路飞到底不是什么没脑子的小朋友，只要罗一笑就能反应过来自己又在被这个黑眼圈浓重的黑心医生当猴耍，男孩子愤愤的跳着脚，控诉说你怎么可以这样，得到的却也只是愈加开怀的朗笑。

“不过，”就是在这样的笑声里男孩子突然又沉静下来，那种笃定而自信的神色重新回到他的脸上，少年被篝火映成玫瑰色的脸颊上洋溢着笑容，“特拉仔也是喜欢我的吧。”

笑声就戛然而止。

黄昏时分他们路过连绵的农庄，罗贴心的在路飞开口前就挺好了车放他下去，金黄的麦杆连着天烧成一片火云，鲜魅的红从滚烫的太阳一路燃至原野，滚滚浊浪，落日熔金。

路飞欢呼着翻过围栏，跳进麦桔地里疯了似的奔跑，而等到罗慢悠悠的从栏杆上优雅的跳到田里，路飞已经撒完了一圈欢重回他的眼前，脸不红心不跳，气也不见大喘，然而从头到脚沾的都是碎金的麦屑，男孩子大笑着靠到垒好的麦草堆上，将手掌挡在眼睛上看天，“真的好好看啊，现在的夕阳。”

“是嘛。”罗笑了，背在身后的手轻巧的掐断掌心的麦桔，于是遥远的天幕底下突然卷起橙红的沙暴，风追着落日掀起晚霞，黄昏的线条被抹在人们的脸上，天空的蓝被映照出紫，海水的浪被席卷上天，他们的身边的麦草一时间也跟着沙沙作响，在这个黄昏上演最动人也最浪漫的景象。

“好看吗？”罗说着，又一次变换背后的手势，于是远处的尘沙安全的降落下去，而近处的云却开始了翻涌，成群的鸟雀啁啾着从田野里冲出，变换着姿势在空中飞翔，那些灵巧的生物一只接一只的冲上天空，偶尔又会有一些在路飞的肩上借力停留，男孩子吃惊的张大嘴巴，却又被这景象惊的说不出话。

“好厉害……”路飞说着，依然仰着头看着这难得一见的神奇天景，慢慢念出某个正常人都不可能做出的猜想，“特拉仔做的嘛！”

“还有更厉害的。”

“是什——”

罗吻了他。

天地间的鸟雀在那个瞬间停止了啁啾，重新将静谧还给安逸的自然，而风卷着流云牵动大片的泼墨般的色彩，直在天空卷动成流淌的长河。

风重新回到了他们的身体。

而当路飞不仅没有退开还主动加深了这个吻的时候，罗便明白，一切已经回到了他铺设的正轨。

PART C

那是一段如梦似幻的时光。

尽管一直对自己的目的抱有清醒的认知，罗也依然难以承受关系改变后带来的一系列变化。路飞的粘人程度自不必说，打从他们睡到一起开始罗就真正有了成为人体抱枕的自觉，路飞也不知跟谁学的习惯，一睡着就会自动寻着热源滚他身上，四肢并用的把他整个圈起，就好像他不搂着罗就会称夜里跑掉。接吻直接成了日课，早安吻午安吻晚安吻，亲额头亲眼睛亲嘴唇，少年索吻的动作特烈而大胆，言语上却又可爱的过分，“要亲亲。”三个字只要说出口去，哪怕罗正被手机导航气的头晕也会在三秒之内软下心来，只觉得自己是养了只皮的过分的小宠物。

他们在沿着公路在城市与乡镇之间辗转，又在森林公园人迹罕至的角落里安营扎寨，路飞录制的素材几个G几个G的传去网络那头，却又对友人们“你怎么还不回来！！！”的怒吼报以耍赖似的嘻嘻嘻的笑声。

不知为何，罗对此总有种感同身受的恐惧。

在深渊之侧向下凝望，在高山之巅仰望苍穹，在溪边河谷生活野炊，也在小酒馆里通过个别心理上的小小把戏赚取当晚的酒钱，当然，路飞不喝酒。

十九岁的男孩自由一套内恰的逻辑，不喝酒也不是因为年龄没到而只是单纯的嫌弃难喝，路飞抱着自己的牛奶看罗在赌桌上无往不利，忽然就蹦起来嚷嚷要找人打拳，他那副心血来潮的样子罗见了太多，只能忙不迭的丢开牌局把人拉回身边安抚。想一套做一套，做一套说一套，路飞的脑子里从来不缺千奇百怪的神秘想法，而唯一会被牵连的却有只有眼下的罗。

为了更伟大的利益。

为了骗取一颗心。

但那不代表……他就没有迟疑。

从第一次亲吻路飞开始，罗的脑海里就在不定时闪回某些模糊的画面，那些画面大都因为海水的氤氲而模糊不清，但却始终有着一人多长绑系红绳的刀和伤痕累累却又异常坚固的草帽，画面里的人们看不清脸孔，声音也是含混的，于是罗只能勉强分辨出某些行为，盛大的宴会，激烈的战斗，濒死时的亲吻，还有几乎就要从梦里溢进现实的情潮。

他在不可自抑的变的焦躁。

在爱达华盛产的宝石的矿区里他们做爱，罗靠着路飞的体温强压下心头的慌张，那些流淌的性事里他能听见水流的声音，轻缓如同夏夜的微风，水从足踝泛滥，水如糖果清甜，水从明艳的红玫瑰上流淌而过，他仿佛看见满载鲜花的船。

他感到手指被握紧，胸膛被紧贴，喉结被亲吻，睫毛与睫毛相接。

他感到爱。

那爱让他浑身颤抖。

激烈的情事里他一遍又一遍的被那些宛如回忆的画面侵犯头脑，一次又一次的确信着自己与路飞前缘早定，身为巫师的他对这些闪回式的画面早有了解。那是来自前世的回忆，来自你亲历的重要的事情，重要的人，而它们也只能被那个人唤醒。

可他要剖出这个人的……心？

性爱后的倦怠里罗望着路飞的脸颊发愣，忍不住就想上手去戳，这个男孩有一幅仿佛被世界纵容着长大的圆融身心，但他明明也曾有过满身的疤痕和惨痛的失败。

“为什么呢……”他突然就想要发问。

“什么？”

并未睡着的路飞听见他的声音，忙不迭的就凑上来接过话头，而不能真的将心中所想说出口去的罗便也只轻笑一下，道，“曾经有一个人，为我死去了。”

这话说的没头没尾，就连路飞听了也不免冒出一个小小的问号，然而罗身上的悲伤却又极克制的流淌了出来，尝起来有点咸又有点涩，路飞不喜欢。

于是他小小声的问道，“那你是不是很难过啊。”

“是啊，”罗翘了翘嘴角，“很难过。”

难过到得请你把心脏给……

路飞贴上了他的额头。

月色下的少年像是某种幼兽，小心翼翼的贴近自己珍贵而脆弱的宝物，亲吻和声音都克制着压的又细又碎，就好像生怕一不小心弄坏什么。

“不要难过啦，”他说，“你现在有我了。”

记忆突然潮水般的流了回来。

剧痛袭击了罗的头脑。

一阵又一阵的昏黑里他看见白色的弗雷凡斯与它被血染红的结局，看见彷徨多年的自己和德雷斯罗萨百孔千疮却又热烈张扬的土地，他看见夏奇，看见配金，看见贝波也看见路飞，他看见一个又一个的人与一段又一段的冒险，张扬的情感趾高气昂的填满他的心脏，逼他把所有的过往尽数想起。

“草帽——”

“欸！”

清醒过来的瞬间的他大口大口的喘气，却又不得不不停的在路飞担忧的眼里表达自己没事，过载的思维害得他的双眼被水汽氤氲的彻底，实在难以对抗路飞急迫而莽撞的关心。

他只知道一件事，他得放弃他的心。

“我没事……”他说道，闭着眼安抚似的拍拍路飞的脊背，”就只是……让我静一静。“

他忽然理清了所有的事情。

千百年来，唤回亡魂的阵法一直都没有失传，然而却从来没有人能真正检验他的效力，而他凭借自己的执念解读了上古流传的符文，又从冰海深处和海角的迷雾里收集素材，他在非洲徒手猎取猴面包树的树心，也拣取澳大利亚淬火而生的欧泊，他收集齐了每一样珍贵无比的素材但他弄不来一颗活人的心。

想要唤回亡魂的巫师，有着重要之人的巫师，理解生命可贵的巫师，意图跨越生死界限的巫师……想要使用这阵法的人根本不可能收集到这最后一味的材料，即使他并未回忆起前世种种也绝无可能，因为那的确是这世上最为纯净的心脏，纯净到，这世上绝不会有能下得去手的巫师。

更何况，他已经无可救药的，爱上他了。

他只能放弃。

那是他们去往俄勒冈前的最后一天。

草帽小子的账号代理气势汹汹的打来电话问罪，每一句都在逼迫路飞速回纽约，草帽小子无理力争多次无果，只得顾着腮帮子意图跟罗打个双人改道申请。

却见他的特拉仔提着他一个人的行李站在他的面前。

“特拉仔……？”

有什么事情改变了，路飞想到，而他却无能为力。

几乎是不假思索的，他本能的意图朝罗跑去，然而他的恋人却只是抬了抬手升起无形的透明屏障，轻易的将他的话语和动作都阻拦了过去。

“就在这里分别吧。”医生淡淡的开口，近乎残忍的注视着路飞拍打他用巫术构筑起来的屏障，这一世的路飞只是普通人，再没了曾经那样夸张的怪力和恢复力和恶魔果实能力，但他最强大的，从来都只在他的心。

路飞的心强大到，他必须得用屏障隔断他的声音和触碰，才能有同他告别的勇气。

“不要靠近我了。”他说，又一次露出了他惯用的危险笑容，他的手在身后掐成准备的姿态，声线压的异常低成，“其实你那时候没有猜错，我的确是个巫师，而一个巫师主动靠近人类……”

罗笑着。

“就是想要他的命啊。”

他自原地凭空消失。

路飞越过了屏障。

路飞只拥到了一团空气。

暖暖的，仿佛层有人类的体温暂居。

EXTRA

当娜美重新见到路飞的时候，她惊讶的发现自己结实多年的不靠谱友人兼她运营的账号里最大的摇钱树先生，居然不开心。

这可真是大新闻。

“说说吧，遇到什么事了？”猫一样精明的少女娴熟的拉开自己的座椅，在给自己点好饮料之余又给路飞额外叫了一碟点心，保证劳工的身心健康是生财之道，资本家不会和能够盈利的未来过不去。

然后她就听到了一个夹杂着大段风景描写的奇幻故事。

并认真思考了下911管不管巫师害命未成骗色即遂这种魔幻现实。

但路飞是认真的。

午后的咖啡馆里，满头橘法的少女搅着杯中的饮料听少年的探险故事，听那些深渊幽谷，篝火繁星，废弃的铁轨和清澈的溪流，也听他们在黄昏时分突如其来的吻和之后并肩抵足的夜，以及最后那句我是想要你的命的突兀宣言。

“所以呢，”娜美拿搅拌棒敲敲玻璃杯，偏着头看向盯着杯子思考的路飞，“你相信他？”

“信啊。”男孩点头，“他都直接消失了。”

“现代科学也能做到。”

“但特拉仔肯定是巫师。”

鸡同鸭讲，答非所问，难得有心关怀劳工的娜美不满的拿鞋跟撞了一下凳脚，好容易才平心静气的重新开口，“但你喜欢他吧。”

“对呀。”

“那你会就这么算了嘛？”

“不会。”

“所以你要怎么做。”

路飞没有说话。

年轻的男孩抬起头，黑如点漆的眼仿佛倒影着晴空万里，这样的眼装不进复杂多变的诡计和筹码，却能装下足够软化一个巫师复仇的心的真情。

“娜美，”路飞开口，脸上浮现的却是某种安静又温和的微笑，而他就用那轻缓又不容拒绝的口吻说道，“下一个探险地，改成德累斯顿吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉写成了奇怪的风景散文……全文9500-，以上。


End file.
